How CoE Really works
Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle's player here in CoE, sharing some thoughts with you! So as you know, CoE was mlm once. But we changed due to MANY reasons Like - • we needed a new idea, we kind of figured out that being a My Little Pony RP copy is kinda old. • we saw, RPed, and talked with many different players and saw many joining our community as well, but inactivity took over eventually, so we NEEDED to find a solution. — and that's why we've changed the name and we're working with some new techniques, y'know! Even though we've been known as mlm for along time now, we figured that having fun is better than being better known. It's called the /Craziness/ Of Equestria because it's crazy! Anything can happen, it isn't necessarily uncanon but it can be! Equestria can turn to a complete torn of disharmony in ANY moment! Celestia could get twilight back to a unciorn in any moment! New princesses may appear! New races as well! New lands, everything! It's totally fun! The First days of the Universe are always the hardest. No enough characters - or let's say missing ones, but let's be patient, if we really want this universe to become a thing. :) Keep your account organised!' ''Make a good look of yourself. Organise your profile, DON'T copy someone's bio, make your own. No OOC's or hashtags are normally wanted in the bios as well! - nothing that is out of character. Or at least, that's how I know it's supposed to be. Sometimes, some people say we want to be like other groups when we do this much organisation like no hashtags in bios especially when they're out of character and OOC and all, but, well, ok? This is actually good; every group should have this one thing in common - organisation. We want to show the others we're organised. Follow this rule, will ya? '''ASK THE MOD FOR PERMISSION.' no matter who you are, who you're close to from a group, nothing. You're going to see the not-so nice face if we suddenly see you already made the account without permission. Oh no! The Timeline is totally dead at the moment! There are two ways to deal with this situation: 1. Start saying the TL is totally quiet and the universe is dying and low the spirits of the RPers. 2. Work as hard as you can by RPing from all of your characters and keep the TL alive. I would choose 2, of course. Ok, so the TL has been dead for 24 hours, for example. No big deal, really. I know my fellow RPers are awfully busy at the moment and I need to respect that - but while I'm on, why don't I work on solving that? There is drama on the feed! Oh no! Someone caused a lot of drama on the TL right now, what should I do?! Just Ignore it. Really, I just came to the TL to have some fun by RPing and I just saw someone causing a lot of drama and totally acting silly. I'll just ignore it. I wouldn't give my opinion in the whole situation at all. And I I don't see it's a good time of RPing, I'd just wait for the Mod to solve the whole thing. The Mod is so strict! The Mod has told you to be more active? Maybe take more care of your punctuation? Just take it as a Polite advice, or note, or whatever. Because IT IS That. Remember the whole purpose behind whatever the Mod is doing - keeping the group alive AND keeping everything peachy and fun! The Mod does more than just making rules. It basically keeps the whole thing running with the help of the rest of the group, and many work. Please respect that. I Just mentioned someone but He/She IGNORED me! Hmm.. Ignored? Yeah, but no. I don't think it's ignoring. I think maybe you're crashing a scene, or getting in a private one? Whatever it is, take it politely. I know your feelings may be hurt, but go over it. we're here to RP and Have fun, after all! '''''The Mod wants me to leave! Oh no! The Mod wants you to leave! There are Two ways to deal with this: • Do some drama/act silly, get blocked by most of the groups' members, aaaand leave with rage. • accept it/discuss it, and if it's too much to discuss - accept the fact that you'll leave. So, many people read this and are like "yeah, totally." And when it comes to happen with them they're like "NO!!!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOU NEED TO CHANGE! WORST GROUP EVER!!!!!" .. Don't do that. The Mod doesn't just make the decisions - she also takes the opinions of the other members and discusses them. This is the page where I'll keep updating my thoughts at! Hope it helped!